Entre el quinto y el sexto piso
by dianetonks
Summary: Un botón tras otro y te tiene loco, será el calor, el encierro o las ganas de morderle la boca, arrancarle la ropa y tomarla en el ascensor entre el quinto y el sexto piso del Ministerio de Magia.


**¡Hola!** De nuevo subiendo un one shot, en esta ocasión como parte del intercambio de historias del Team Dramione.

Y mi amiga secreta es *redoble de tambores*: **¡lightfeatherxa!**

Albertina querida espero de todo corazón que te guste y se acerque a la historia que imaginabas, me ha costado un poquito escribirlo porque vamos mujer, eres de la elite de las historias M (favor de leer Perfidia no van a arrepentirse). Alita pidió un Draco y Hermione atrapados en un ascensor del Ministerio de magia... me temo que no será toda una noche, pero espero te guste.

Con todo el cariño y admiración que te tengo.

* * *

 **Entre el quinto y el sexto piso.**

* * *

Calor.

Mucho calor.

Gotas de sudor recorren su frente, bajan por su cuello y sorprendentemente la escena te resulta atractiva. Sientes un nudo formarse en tu garganta y otra parte de tu cuerpo despierta.

Debe ser el calor, la deshidratación o el encierro.

Quizás estás volviéndote loco.

Sólo han pasado treinta minutos desde el momento en que el maldito elevador dejó de funcionar entre el quinto y el sexto piso. Debiste sospechar que algo sucedía cuando no encontraste al chico de mantenimiento, aquel que siempre va con cara de fastidio, pero estabas demasiado metido en la discusión que tenían sobre las nuevas órdenes del jefe de departamento como para fijarse en ese pequeño detalle.

¡Por Merlín! Eran magos. Era ilógico que tardaran tanto, ¿es que acaso era un castigo? Habían tomado el único —de veinte elevadores— que tenía fallas y en medio de una huelga del departamento de mantenimiento mágico, por lo que ningún otro empleado era capaz de solucionar el problema. Lo último que les habían informado por el altavoz es que trataban de convencer a alguien para arreglarlo.

Carajo.

Al principio tu furia fue razón de risa para la sabelotodo de Granger, la escuchaste murmurar «hombres» antes de probar un hechizo para tratar de arreglarlo, luego otro y otro, hasta darse por vencida y frustrarse. Entonces ambos sintieron como la temperatura aumentaba. Al parecer la magia que mantenía el funcionamiento igual controlaba la temperatura. Dejaron de discutir sobre leyes, pasaron a discutir sobre la poca eficacia del ministerio y terminaron quejándose juntos del calor hasta que este se hizo insoportable.

Fue entonces que ella se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto, debajo llevaba una blusa blanca la cual poco a poco iba humedeciéndose algo que en circunstancias diferentes te resultaría desagradable, pero la visión de su ropa interior te nubla la mente. La observas desabrocharse los botones como si olvidara que estás presente. Sus manos se mueven de forma lenta, un botón tras otro, luego sujeta su cabello en un moño alto y regresa a la blusa. Otro botón y sus senos quedan a la vista.

Te quitas la capa que llevas encima y al igual que ella desabotonas tu camisa, la atrapas observándote con la mirada un poco perdida, estás seguro que no solo es el calor del lugar.

Tus manos se mueven lento por los botones de tu camisa hasta dejar al descubierto tu blanco tórax. Tus ojos se dirigen a ella, la observas morderse el labio inferior y la imagen te resulta tan sensual que sientes otro tirón en la entrepierna.

La humedad del lugar mantiene adormecido tu cuerpo, te sientes incapaz de levantarte y la pequeña parte aún racional de tu cerebro se alegra, porque sabes que si pudieras moverte estarías sobre ella, mordiendo con tus labios su boca altanera.

Pasarías tus manos con furia sobre su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, masajearías cada centímetro de sus sensuales y exquisitos senos, los recorrerías con tu lengua y morderías aquel rosado pezón que se burla de ti detrás de su ropa interior. Mientras tanto con un dedo acariciarías esa zona sensible entre sus muslos, la tocarías con suavidad, estimulando, disfrutando; la penetrarías con un dedo, entrarías una y otra vez hasta humedecerla, luego iría otro y repetirías la operación hasta erizarle todo el cuerpo.

Serías capaz de doblar las rodillas para estar a la altura de su intimidad, para poder saborear la piel de su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta esas piernas que te resultan irresistibles; recorrerías con tu lengua cada centímetro de sus muslos justo antes de acariciar el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, succionarías y jugarías con ella hasta hacerla mover las caderas al compás que te dé la maldita gana, hasta que pida más, hasta verle flaquear las rodillas.

La alzarías en tus brazos para enredar sus piernas a tu cintura y la tomarías en la esquina derecha del maldito elevador, si pudieras la penetrarías a un ritmo lento, torturándola hasta hacerla rogar por más, hasta que sus uñas se entierren en tu espalda y la escuches gemir como una diosa en tu oído. La harías balbucear incoherencias hasta escucharla rogar que aumentes la velocidad, que la penetres más fuerte, que la hagas sentir en la gloria mientras sube y baja acariciando tu miembro. Entrarías lento y luego rápido, desenfrenado, perdiendo el control hasta que ambos olviden nombres, estatus, el pasado que los separa y el futuro que los une.

La harías explotar de placer hasta gritar tu nombre, no el apellido que tanto odias, te vendrías con ella al escucharla llamarte «Draco».

Carajo, duele.

Duelen las ganas que intentan salir de tu pantalón, esas ganas de hacerla tuya en el piso, en la pared, en la oficina que comparten o en el puto sillón del Ministro de Magia. No te importaría donde ni quien los vea, ya no puedes más. No puedes ocultar más el deseo que aguantas desde la primera vez que la viste entrar a la oficina con su falda ajustada y la blusa blanca que tortura tu imaginación.

Y por la mirada que te envía mientras intenta moverse te dice que ella se siente igual.

Ella sabe que la imaginas desnuda, que la imaginas gimiendo en tu oído y sus ojos brillan de deseo y como la heroína de guerra que es: lucha. Lucha por moverse, por acercarse a ti y maldita sea, lo logra.

Y te sientes más excitado que nunca al verla arrastrarse hacia ti, al sentirla sentarse en tu regazo acariciando su sexo con el tuyo, al sentir su aliento sobre tu boca.

Y antes de morder su boca la alarma del elevador suena y les avisan que empezaran a moverse, que al fin los sacaran de aquel encierro entre el quinto y el sexto piso del Ministerio.

Maldita sea Merlín y todos los puñeteros magos del universo.

Dos horas después de estar maldiciendo a todos, con ropa limpia y recuperado de una deshidratación y todos los demás síntomas de un golpe de calor, te preguntas que rayos estabas pensando. Te golpeas la frente al pensar que estuviste a nada de joderte a la ratona de biblioteca, en tu trabajo, con magos y brujas intentando abrir el elevador donde estaban atrapados.

Maldices a todos internamente y deseas lanzarles un crucio hasta hacerlos sentir en el infierno; el recuerdo hace que tu entrepierna duela y maldices de nuevo.

Caminas a la oficina que comparten deseando que esté vacía, no podrías con la vergüenza de verla después de tenerla encima. Intentas pensar una justificación a lo ocurrido pero el recuerdo hace que tu miembro despierte nuevamente; intentas cubrirte con la capa, solo eso faltaba, parecer un maldito puberto frente a Granger.

Entras lentamente para encontrarte con la imagen menos esperada: ella sentada sobre tu escritorio, con el maletín y su saco en una mano. Camina hacia ti como una fiera al encuentro de su víctima. Se detiene y toma tu capa dejando al descubierto lo elevado de tu pantalón, te mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? —susurra.

Y mandas al carajo todo y a todos antes de arrastrarla a la chimenea más cercana o al elevador entre el quinto y sexto piso. Lo que encuentren primero.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal o detente ya por favor? Es la primera historia con limoncito más desarrollado que escribo y tenía que ser para Albertina, cadena de oración para que lo hayas disfrutado Al.

Una disculpa por errores, dedazos y llanto de la RAE, días agitados y enferma que no pude hacer mucho. Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a InesUchiha que escribió un OS bien tierno para mi (lean y ámenlo porfi) y que le echó un ojito a este escrito.

Me voy que son las 4.30 am por aquí.

Un beso


End file.
